Grand Theft Auto V Soundtracks
Los Santos Rock Radio Tracklist * Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) * Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) * Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) * Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) * Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) * Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) * Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) * The Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) * Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) * Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) * Kenny Loggins & Roy Orbison - I Know Her So Well (1989) * Motionless In White - Eternally Yours (2017) * Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) * Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) * Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) * Roy Orbison & Kenny Loggins - After All (1987) * Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) * Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) * Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) * Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) * The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want to Be Like You (1977) * The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) * The Cult - Rain (1985) * Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC Versions * Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) * AWOLNATION - Sail (2011) * Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) * Boston - Peace of Mind (1976) * Breaking Benjamin - Angels Fall (2015) * Breaking Benjamin - The Diary of Jane (2006) * Breaking Benjamin - Failure (2015) * Breaking Benjamin - I Will Not Bow (2009) * Broken English - Comin' On Strong (1987) * Cinderella - Don't Know What Ya Got (Till It's Gone) * Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) * Disturbed - Down With the Sickness (2000) * Disturbed - The Sound of Silence (2015) * Harry Chapin - Cat's in the Cradle (1974) * Humble Pie - 30 Days in the Hole (1972) * Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (2012) * Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son (1976) * Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) * Kenny Loggins & Roy Orbison - A Long and Lasting Love (1985) * Korn - Falling Away From Me (1999) * Korn - Freak On a Leash (1998) * Korn - Rotting In Vain (2016) * LINKIN PARK - Heavy (2017) * Mountain - Mississippi Queen (1970) * Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) * Starset - Monster (2017) * Starset - My Demons (2014) * Starship - We Built This City (1985) * Survivor - Burning Heart (1985) * Yes - Roundabout (1972) * ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) Non-Stop-Pop FM * All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) * Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) * Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) * Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) * Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) * Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) * Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) * Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) * Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) * Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) * N-Joi - Anthem (1990) * Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) * Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) * Robyn & Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) * Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) * Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC Versions *Adele - Hello (2015) *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Robert Howard & Kym Mazelle - Wait (1989) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Jamiroquai- Alright (1996) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *Lonestar - Amazed (1999) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010) *Moloko - The Time Is Now(2000) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (Shortcheeba Mix) (1996) *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Real Life - Send Me an Angel '89 (1983) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *The Chainsmokers & Coldplay - Something Just Like This (2017) Category:Soundtracks Category:Grand Theft Auto